Where's Donatello?
by RedForRaph
Summary: When Donatello goes missing, it's up to his three brothers to find him. All clues point to Fishface, Dogpound, and Stockman. What do they want with the brainy turtle? Through uses of meditation, Leo and Raph are able to contact Donnie for a moment, and it renews their hope of finding him. What will they go through to reunite with the purple-banded brother? Action, humor, fluff!


"Where's Donnie?" It was the question that had been on everyone's mind for two days, ever since Donatello disappeared from the lair in the middle of the night. When Leonardo woke up at five to do katas before training like every morning, he didn't even think twice when he saw the note from Donnie on the table saying he'd had some research to do and would be back before training began.  
Donatello never showed up. Though the brothers searched all over New York for their missing brother the entire day, they came up empty handed. Leonardo spent the night meditating, trying to contact his missing brother. Raphael spent the night taking his worry, anger, and frustration out on his punching bag, never stopping to rest. Michelangelo, though, sat on Donnie's bed, drawing pictures. All in all, nobody slept that night.  
"Leo? Leo, snap outta it!" Leonardo's eyes refused to open at first, being so used to the dark his meditation required. When they did open, however, Leo looked up to see Raphael standing above him, cross-armed and sleepy-eyed. "Time to start searchin' again," Raph stated as Leo rubbed his temples. Hours of looking for his brother's energy had left him with a terrible migraine.  
"Oh," Leo replied with a yawn, standing and stretching the many kinks from his back, "Okay, let's get Mike." Raph sighed in a tired way.  
"You find him?" he asked, referring to Leo's meditation. When Leo shook his head, Raphael's face hardened more, if that was even possible. Leo put a hand on his hotheaded brother's shoulder.  
"But we will, Raph," he assured him, "I promise." Raphael shrugged his leader's hand away before walking out of the dojo and heading for Mikey's room. He stuck his head in, but the room was empty. Comic books laid all over the floor, and empty pizza boxes were stacked in the corner. But there was no Mikey.  
Raphael's heart gave a fearful lurch. Was he baby brother missing, now, too?! The air went back into his lungs, though, when he heard a familiar voice mumbling in the next room over. Donnie's room.  
Michelangelo was sitting cross-legged on Donatello's bed, muttering under his breath as he drew on a piece of paper ferociously. Looking closer, Raph saw nineteen sheets of paper colored on and laid out on the floor.  
"Mike?" Raph asked, confused, stepping into the room, "What are ya doin'?" Mikey looked up with tired, blood shot eyes and smiled. He had finished coloring the paper and leaped off the bed to put it with the others. The papers created a box with four columns of five rows. Stepping closer, Raph could see what was drawn on the papers.  
"Mikey," Raph said in awe as he stated down at the papers, "It's.."  
"New York!" Mikey finished for him excitedly, "Er, the parts we usually go to, anyways." Suddenly, Leo walked in the room, looking annoyed and tired.  
"Guys, hurry up! We need to..." He paused when he saw most of New York drawn on the papers beside Donnie's bed.  
"I circled the places Donnie usually goes," Mikey said proudly, "April's house, the junkyard, the park... The RED circles are different security cameras. So if Donnie went to any of these places..."  
"A security camera might have taped what happened to him!" Leo finished, wide-eyed, "Mikey, you're... You're a genius!" Mikey beamed up at his astonished brothers.  
"And Donnie thought I never paid attention to his strategy lessons," he joked.  
"Well, what are we waitin' fer?" Raph asked, striding out the door, "Let's go find our brother."

_The sun hadn't even begun to rise when Donatello slipped out of the lair, only pausing to place a hand-written note on the table saying what he was doing and when he'd be back._  
_Every Tuesday, the military junkyard added a few more bags of 'trash' to the large piles they already had stacked up in the junkyard. Donnie mentally scoffed at that word, trash. Many times he had taken something thrown out by the military and created something brilliant with it. Sure, the technology was way advanced, but Donnie had grown up studying the few items Splinter had brought from the military junk yard as presents for his genius son. He knew the working of machines that only specially trained engineers could only try to comprehend._  
_Donnie took a left, sticking deep within the shadows, as he entered the junkyard._  
_"Hello, Freak," a voice with a Spanish accent rang out from the dark. Donnie paused and pulled out his Bo Staff as a red, talking fish with mechanical legs stepped forward with an evil smile revealing sharp, poisonous teeth._  
_"Fishface," Donnie growled, "What do YOU want?" Another form stepped out of the dark beside Fishface. A giant dog._  
_"It is not just I, turtle," Fishface spat, "I have my little doggy friend as well." The human-dog, know as Dogpound, growled at his fishy partner._  
_"Can it, Sardine-Face," he growled in his deep voice, "We don't have time for your wit!" Donnie rolled his eyes and positioned his staff more defensively._  
_"If you dim-wits are going to jump me, can you hurry it up a little? I have stuff to do," Donnie said, confidently. Fishface stepped a little closer, but didn't move a muscle to fight._  
_"Actually," he began, "If you come with us willingly, there will be no need for a silly fight." Donnie raised his eyebrow ridge in confusion._  
_"Come with you?" he asked, "You've got to be kidding. Why?"_  
_"We have knowledge you know the workings of these military devices," Dogpound added, trying to appear nonlethal, "Stockman just requires your assistance for..."_  
_"No way, Dog-Breath," Donnie spat angrily, "I know he's working with the Shredder now just as much as you guys are. You can find you a different lackey." Fishface shrugged._  
_"I never said we wouldn't use force," was his reply before he and Dogpound launched themselves at the purple-banded turtle. Using his Bo Staff, Donnie vaulted over and behind the evil duo and went to sweep their legs out from beneath them. Fishface jumped with his bionic legs, while Dogpound was tripped up. Advancing toward Donnie in a ninja kick, Fishface let out a vicious growl. The kick connected with Donnie's right leg, which buckled. Fishface delivered another powerful kick to Donnie's head, which launched him through the air and into a large pile of recently-disposed-of military trash._  
_"We need him alive, Numb-Skull!" Dogpound barked, finally returning to his feet. Fishface turned to face him with a scowl._  
_"It's not my fault I had to work alone!" he argued, "You were too busy falling all over yourself, idiota!"_  
_Donnie shook his head, trying to stop the double-vision he had acquired from the kick to the head. Suddenly, their was a rapid beeping noise so loud, he, Fishface, and Dogpound all stopped to listen._  
_"That does not sound good," Dogpound growled. Looking to his left, Donnie saw the beeping was coming from a machine beside him, little lights flashing. _  
_"Uh oh," Donnie sighed. Beeping objects usually turned out to be some sort of bomb. When he went to stand, he gasped in pain. Fishface had definitely done some damage to his leg. Donnie began to panic as the machine started beeping more rapidly._  
_"We need him alive!" Fishface shouted angrily. Dogpound rushed forward and began pulling Donnie away from the beeping device by his good leg, and Donnie kicked to get free._  
_Suddenly, there was a deafening explosion, and Donnie felt pain before he fell unconscious..._

Donnie sat up with a gasp. Was that a dream?! No, he thought, it was a memory, It had just happened to him. Looking around, Donnie saw he was in some sort of lab, much like his own, only darker.  
"You idiots!" someone yelled behind him, "I needed him conscious!" Donnie turned, reaching for his Bo Staff only to find it gone.  
It was Baxter Stockman who had been doing the shouting, Donnie soon realized. He was shouting at Fishface and Dogpound, who did not look happy.  
"Watch your tone with me, boy," Fishface snapped, "He will wake up soon, and then he will fix your device." Donnie was confused. He was standing right beside them, but they hadn't reacted at all. Baxter Stockman stood up, walked three steps to the left and jerked open a curtain, revealing somebody lying on an examination table. And, to Donnie's horror, not just anybody. It was himself.  
"He has a concussion, you moron!" Baxter shouted, "It could be DAYS before he wakes up!" Donnie looked at his body lying on the table with wide eyes. But how could he be standing there AND lying on that table? Was he dead?! Donnie was relieved to see his body on the table's chest moving up and down with even breaths. His face, arms, and legs were cut up and bruised, and his purple bandana had frayed at the ends.  
"Donatello..." Donnie went rigid. That voice. Was it...? Yes, Donnie thought, it was. It was Leo's voice. It felt as if Leo's spirit was just floating around, looking for his genius brother. But as quick as it came, it was gone.  
"Leo must be meditating on trying to contact me," Donnie rationalized out loud, "That explains why I'm having this out of body experience." To prove his own point, Donnie reached out to touch Baxter, but his hand went right through his back. With a sigh, Donnie plopped down in an empty chair. What could he do in his new intangible, invisible state? He'd have to wait until he woke up to break out.

"He didn't go to April's, he didn't go to Central Park," Leo ticked off his fingers as he, Raph, and Mikey stood outside of the military junkyard, "This is the last possible place Donnie could've gone." Sticking close to the shadows, the trio slid deep into the junkyard.  
"Okay," Raph said, looking around, "Where's a dang camera?"  
"Dude," Mikey said quietly, "I don't think we need one. Look." Leo and Raph turned to where Mikey was and saw what Mike was talking about. A good chunk of the junkyard was black, charred from some sort of fire or explosion. Looking down, Leo saw a piece of wood with purple cloth tied around it.  
"Donnie was here," Leo whispered, looking at the charred blackness around the edges of the broken staff.  
"Yeah, but he ain't now," Raph replied, nodding at two sets of tracks in the dirt, "Look familiar?" They did.  
"Dogpound and Fishface got Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed clutching his face dramatically, "Leo, do you think we should call Sensei? I know he took April to Japan for training and didn't want us to disturb them, but don't ya think this may be a good exception?" Leo shook his head, looking up at the sky.  
"We can handle this," Leo insisted, "We'll find Donnie in no time. We already have a start."  
"Well, Fearless?" Raphael asked, cracking his knuckles, "What do you suggest we do now?" Leo looked at the time on his Shell Phone. It was two in the morning.  
"We report back," Leo replied, "Get some rest, then look for Fishface and Dogpound." Nobody liked the idea of going home for the second time without their brother, but they needed rest to function properly. The three brothers ran the rooftops, slipping into the first sewer entrance they found.

"Get some sleep, Raph," Leo ordered as he sat cross-legged on the floor, ready to meditate again, "You, too, Mike. You guy will need rest to fight if we find Fishface and Dogpound tomorrow." Raph sat down in front of his brother in the dojo, crossing his arms.  
"I don't think so," he replied as Mikey also joined them on the floor.  
"Yeah!" Mikey agreed with a smug smile, "If you get to stay up, so do we!" Leo sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes.  
"I'm meditating," he argued, "Looking for Donnie's energy. That's my excuse." Raph grunted and closed his eyes.  
"Fine," he grumbled, "We will, too."  
"No offense, but you guys suck at meditating. You don't have enough training in it."  
"You know what I always say," Mikey cut in, copying Raph and closing his eyes, "Train by doing, Bro." With a sigh of defeat, Leonardo closed his eyes and began his meditation.  
"Donnie..."

_"Donnie..."_ Donatello stood up again. The voice was back, but this time there was more than one voice. My brothers, Donnie thought with glee. Leo's voice was the strongest, though.  
"Leo?" he asked out loud. Donnie closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was in a familiar place. He was in the dojo of the lair, and his three brothers were sitting in a circle, legs crossed and eyes closed in deep meditation.  
"Leo?"

Leo gasped, his eyes snapping open.  
"Donnie!" Raphael, who was still sitting in front of his leader, trying to meditate, also opened his eyes. Mikey, on the other hand, had given up trying hours ago and was now curled up beside Raph, asleep. "Raph! I heard Donnie!" Raphael looked at Leo, doubtfully.  
"Leo, you're exhausted," Raph said, trying his best to sound rational, "Are you sure you didn't..."  
"I didn't imagine it, Raphael!" Leo snapped, standing up, "He said my name! And-and I think I heard some of his thoughts. Something about Stockman and a lab, I think..." Raph still didn't look fully convinced.  
"So, Donnie's in a lab somewhere with Stockman?" Raph asked, looking for verification. Leo nodded. "How are we gonna find his lab? Stake out every buildin' in the city?" Leo smiled tiredly, but his eyes shone with a new light.  
"I know some Purple Dragons who might have an idea where Baxter is," Leo replied with a smirk as he pounding his fist into his hand, "And where Donnie is."

Donnie stood in the corner and watched as Leo told Raphael about having connected with his genius brother. Raph looked skeptical even as Leonardo mentioned Baxter Stockman and the lab.  
"Come on, guys!" Donnie said exasperated, "I'm right here! Baxter's lab is in some warehouse!" Donnie reached out to touch Raph's shoulder, but his hand when right through it. Donnie sighed.  
"This sucks," he mumbled. Suddenly, Mikey let out a snort in his sleep.  
"That's my pizza, Raph," Mikey mumbled, turning onto his side. Donnie chuckled just as Raph and Leo did.  
"I better take Mike to his room," Leo said, scooping his baby brother up in his arms, "You should get some sleep, too, Raph." And with that Leo left the dojo. Don was about to follow him when he realized Raphael was still sitting, not even attempting to stand. He closed his eyes. Yes, Donnie thought, He's meditating. Donatello sat down in front of his hotheaded brother and waited for Raph to reach him.  
_"Where are ya, Don?"_ Donnie suddenly heard mentally in Raphael's voice, sounding desperate.  
_"A lab in some warehouse,"_ he replied. Donnie could feel the surprise Raph felt.  
_"D-Don?! Is that you?! Are you okay?!"_ Donnie was about to reply when he felt a searing pain in his leg. He gasped in discomfort. That definitely didn't feel good.  
_"Donnie, what's wrong?!"_ he heard Raph ask in a scared voice. Raph, scared? It was weird to think about.  
Donnie was waking up. He could feel himself being sucked back into his real body. He didn't want to wake up yet.  
_"Raph!"_ Donnie yelled, his voice fading already, _"Help!"_ Everything seemed to shut off as he was pulled into the blackness...  
Donnie woke with a gasp, his eyes snapping open. He coughed a few times, before finally being able to take even breaths. The first thing Donnie was aware of was the deep pain all through his body, the worst coming from his right leg and forehead. Just from the pain, Don could tell his right leg was definitely broken.  
The second thing he noticed was three shapes looming over him.  
"Good morning, Sunshine," a sarcastic voice laughed, poking Donnie's forehead, which Donnie realized was wrapped in gauze, "My...friends seemed to have gotten you a bit banged up on the way." It was Baxter Stockman.  
"We would've left you to die, cretin," Dogpound added in his growling voice, "but then we would've had to put up with Stickman's whining."  
"Stockman!" Baxter shouted angrily, "The name is Stockman!" Donnie went to rub his sore cranium only to find out his wrists and ankles were strapped down to the table. 'When did they do that?' Donnie wondered.  
"You idiots know the others are looking for me, right?" Donnie asked out loud, "At any minute now, they'll bust in here, and then you guys will be in for a real surprise." Fishface leaned down an inch from Donnie's face.  
"And what makes you think that's not exactly what we want?" Fishface asked, smiling evilly. Donnie gulped, wide-eyed. 'Uh oh...'

"Donnie!" Raphael's eyes snapped open as Donatello's energy was suddenly ripped away. Raph jumped to his feet just as Leo came running into the dojo.  
"Raph, what's wrong?!" he asked, worriedly.  
"Leo, I heard him!" Raph exclaimed, adrenaline rushing, "You were right. He said he was in a lab in some warehouse..." Raphael's face fell as he remembered what happened next. "Leo..."  
"What, Raph?" Leo asked, "What else did he say?!" Raphael's face hardened as he shook his head. He didn't speak for a moment.  
"He yelled for help," Raph finally said, his voice full of bitter hatred for his genius brother's captors, "I-I could feel him, Leo. He was hurtin' pretty bad." Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Let's not waste much time, then," Leo said, his voice as sharp as his katana blades, "We'll give Mike an hour to rest, then we head to the warehouse district and find some Purple Dragons to interrogate. If Don's in a warehouse, I bet it's there somewhere." Raph nodded, still trying to shake the echoes of his brother's plea for help from his head.

"If your brothers arrive before you've completed the work we require from you, we'll just have to keep them as insurance until you DO finish," Dogpound threatened with a toothy smile, "The sooner you finish, the better chance of you leaving without you or your brothers being harmed. It'd be smart to take the deal." Donnie closed his eyes to consider his options. Either help the bad guys build a machine that does who-knows-what or risk his brothers getting hurt like him? It was a simple answer.  
"Fine," Donnie sighed, defeated, "Tell me what I need to build." The three villains smiled with satisfaction.  
"You'll be building one of these," Stockman said, holding up the blueprint for some sort of laser, "You'll find out what it does once it's finished." He smiled, cruelly. Donatello rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever," he snapped, "You'll have to untie me so I can work. And I'll need some sort of crutch to get around with. If you half-wits haven't noticed, my leg is broken." Both Fishface and Dogpound scowled at being insulted, but Stockman continued to smile. "Not so fast, Turtle," he said, wagging his finger, "I have a little present for you." Baxter grabbed an item off a nearby table and snapped it around Donnie's neck.  
"A collar?" Donnie asked, incredulously, "I'm a turtle, not a dog, Baxter. But I'm sure Dogpound would enjoy wearing it more than I would." Dogpound growled while Fishface laughed at the insult aimed at his partner.  
"It's a shock collar, my little friend," Baxter replied, "If you don't follow the instructions on the blueprint and start building a, I don't know, a bomb instead, I can just give this knob a little twist..." Donnie's eyes widened as Stockman held up a small remote control. That had been his plan exactly. He was going to rig the machine to blow up when Baxter wasn't looking. It definitely wasn't going to work now.  
"Here," Baxter said, putting two fingers on the knob, "Let me give you a demonstration." Before Donnie could respond, a jolting pain erupted throughout his whole body, especially hot around his neck. His entire body twitched uncontrollably as electricity racked through every nerve. Donnie gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to the intense pain. His broken leg screamed with pain as the electrical current caused his muscles to jump, jarring his injury even more.  
Just as sudden as it began, it ended, leaving Donnie panting. His muscles stung with exertion. Though the electrocution only lasted a few seconds, it had felt like an eternity.  
"Demonstration over," Baxter grinned, "Unstrap him and find him a crutch." After Fishface unstrapped him, Donnie still didn't make a move to get up. Every nerve in his body hurt. Donnie was a ninja, so he was used to pain, but only to the extent of broken bones and bruises. Electrocution was a new pain altogether.  
"Get up," Stockman ordered, "Your work begins now." With trembling hands, Donnie pushed himself into a sitting position just as Dogpound brought him a crutch. Leaning heavily onto the single crutch, Donnie got to work on the evil machine, both his body and his pride hurting.

Mikey, Raph, and Leo crouched on the building, waiting for Purple Dragons to make an appearance. They weren't disappointed. Three Dragons, obviously drunk, came stumbling down the alley, laughing and cussing at each other. They never expected what happened soon after.  
A green and orange blur shot off the rooftop, landing on one of the Dragons. The other two cowardly Dragons took off running.  
"Hey! Get off meh!" the Dragon slurred, trying to wiggle free of Michelangelo's grip.  
"Maybe after you answer a few questions for us," Leo yelled as he and Raph landed beside him in crouches.  
"I ain't telling ya nothin'!" the Dragon spat, "I don't know nothin'!" Raphael, tired of messing around, grabbed the punk by the throat and pointed his sai at his face.  
"Where are Dogpound and Fishface?" Raph growled, "I know you know! You guys work fer 'em sometimes, right?" The punk kept glaring, but gave a subtle nod. "If ya tell us where they are," Raph promised, "I won't spill yer guts all over this nice, clean alley, understand?" Leo looked at Raph in concealed awe. Never had his brother, though hotheaded, been so violent.  
"They're doin' some business with this guy, Baxter," the Dragon explained, "They're at the warehouse district, Warehouse 47." Leo nodded at Mikey, who released the punk.  
"Get out of here before we change our minds," Leo commanded, pointing one of his katanas at the Dragon. The punk hit the road fast.  
"Does this mean we know where Donnie is?" Mikey asked, hopefully, looking up at his oldest brother. Leo smiled.  
"Yup, it does," he replied, rubbing the top of Mikey's head, "Let's go get our brother back."

The machine was half built when Donatello took a closer look at the blueprint and realized what it was he was making. It definitely wasn't a laser. It was a photon cannon.  
"Why are you stopping?!" Dogpound snapped as he and Fishface sat in chairs, their feet propped up on a crate. Baxter worked silently on the other side of the cannon once Donatello explained to him how to rewire the military technology.  
"This is a photon cannon," Donnie replied tiredly, rubbing the cramps from his hands, "Do you realize how dangerous tampering with this technology is? Assuming billions of the same-colored photons overlap the same way and form a single photo possessing gigantic amount of energy, once released to target, the photon could cause conceivable damage." Fishface rolled his eyes, sighing in annoyance.  
"That is kind of the point," he admitted, "You didn't think we were going to use it to help the orphans, did you?" Donnie scowled at the mutant fish.  
"Don't you get it?!" he argued, "One mistake and this could explode and kill all four of us!" Donnie turned back toward the cannon, only to come face to face with Stockman.  
"Then I suggest," Stockman growled, "you don't make any mistakes."

"This is the place," Raph whispered to his brothers, staring up at Warehouse 47.  
"Dudes, there's cameras," Mikey added, pointing at the surveillance cameras positioned on each corner of the building.  
"Take them out," Leo ordered, "And be quick. Remember, Donnie's inside."

"How much longer?" Baxter whined for about the tenth time, "This is taking way too long!" Donnie rolled his eyes as he used his crutch to stand up and hobble to the other side of the cannon.  
"Don't rush me unless you would like to get blown up," Donnie grumbled. His leg was pounding.  
"Stockman," Dogpound said, running in from the small room in the back of the warehouse, "The surveillance cameras aren't working." Donnie stopped working to listen. His brothers had done it; he knew it. "I think it's those Turtles." All three of the villains turned to face Donatello.  
"Turtle!" Baxter shouted, "What else do you need to do until the cannon is completed?" Donnie paused for a moment, just to stall.  
"Well," he replied slowly, "All I need to do now is connect the wires to their proper-" Before Donnie could finish, Baxter pushed him off balance. He fell backward onto his shell, his broken leg landing painfully beneath him.  
"I can do that myself," Baxter decided out loud, "You are no longer any use to me." He turned to Fishface and Dogpound. "You can take him to the Shredder now." Donnie's eyes widened as Dogpound and Fishface each grabbed one of his arms.  
"Shredder?" he whispered, "You said you were going to let me go!" Baxter laughed as he leaned against his new cannon.  
"You see," he began, "That's the good thing about being evil. You're not required to keep your promises!" Suddenly, a red alarm bulb began flashing as a siren sounded.  
"The Turtles," Dogpound growled.  
"Quick!" Fishface shouted, "Get the turtle out of sight!" Donnie kicked his one good leg in attempt to get free as the three villains dragged him into the small room at the back of the warehouse. They threw him in before Dogpound and Fishface took off to greet the turtles.  
"One word from you," Baxter warned, holding up the remote to Donnie's shock collar, "And I'll turn you into fried turtle." And with that, he slammed the door. Donnie listened as it was locked from the outside. His brothers were so close to finding him, but what could he do? How could he alert his brothers to his whereabouts without getting himself fried in the process?  
Donnie looked around at his surroundings. He was in an office-type room with computer screens that would originally show the view from the surveillance cameras outside, but were currently blank. A desk sat in the corner with papers, pencils, rubber cement, and other office supplies piled on top of it. Donnie tapped his chin thoughtfully. He had an idea...

As Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael kicked open the warehouse door, they weren't surprised that Dogpound, Fishface, and Baxter Stockman were inside waiting for them.  
"Okay, Stockman," Leo said, pulling both if his katanas from their holders, "Give us back Donnie, and nobody gets hurt." Baxter feigned confusion.  
"Donnie?" he asked, "What's a Donnie? It's only the three of us here." Michelangelo stepped forward, nunchucks swinging. He was so close to finding Donnie after three days of being missing, and he wasn't giving up now.  
"We know he's here, Dude," Mikey replied angrily, "The Purple Dragons told us, so you might wanna give him back before you have to feel the wrath of my hot nunchuck fury!" Suddenly, a banging noise erupted from the back of the warehouse, causing everyone to look that way.  
"Guys! Hey!" Leo's face lit up at the familiar voice.  
"Donnie!" he shouted back, "Where are you?!" The three villains scowled, and Baxter nonchalantly reached for a remote on the nearby table.  
"Back here!" Donnie replied, "In the room!" When the three brothers made to head for the back, Baxter held up his remote.  
"I wouldn't if I were you," Baxter warned, "There's a shock collar around your brother's neck. One little twist of the dial, and he'll be fried!"  
"Don't listen to him!" they heard Donnie's muffled reply, "Destroy their photon cannon!" Baxter shook his head as if ashamed.  
"I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this," he sighed, hand on the dial, "Looks like we're having fried turtle for dinner!" With a flick of his wrist, Baxter turned the dial as high as it would allow.  
"No!" the three turtles shouted, simultaneously, suddenly charging the three villains. Raphael jumped on top of Fishface's shoulders and, using his knees, twisted his neck painfully. With a gasp of pain, Fishface reached up and pulled Raph off his shoulders, throwing him across the room.  
Mikey, meanwhile, bounced around Dogpound, taunting him while smacking him with his nunchucks.  
"Can't catch me, can ya, Toto?" Mikey laughed, dodging Dogpound's punches.  
Leo rushed at Baxter, katanas swinging, and Stockman clumsily dodged it.  
"You might want to stop trying to kill me, and go say goodbye to your brother," Baxter laughed nervously, hiding behind his unfinished cannon, "By now, the electricity in his body is slowly killing him." Leo glared at Baxter for a moment before taking off for the back of the warehouse. Leo saw the door. With a swing of his katana, his sliced the lock off the door.  
"Don! Are you-?!" Leo said, swinging open the door. He paused when he saw Donnie standing inside, leaning against the wall for support. He was smiling.  
"Hey, Leo," he said, "Long time, no see." Leonardo stared in confusion.  
"But the collar...?" Leo started. Donnie picked up a bottle.  
"Rubber cement," Donnie explained with a tired grin, "It doesn't conduct electricity." Leonardo noticed the rubber cement Donnie had rubbed on his neck, directly under his shock collar.  
"You're a freaking genius, Don," Leo laughed, pulling Donnie into a hug, "I'm so glad we found you. Are you hurt bad?" Donnie pointed down at his leg, which had been broken and left unattended to for three days. Leo grimaced at the wound before pulling Donnie's arm around his shoulder and pulling him out of the room.  
"Leo, I can't leave yet," Donnie insisted, "I need to destroy the photon cannon." Leo and Donnie both glanced over at where Stockman was struggling to connect the last few wires that would activate the cannon.  
"A little help over here, Fearless," Raph shouted as he tried to dodge Fishface's poisonous teeth.  
Pulling out a katana, Leo propped Donnie up against the wall.  
"Don't move," he told him as he ran off to help his brothers. Donnie rolled his eyes.  
"It's not like I have any other place to be!" Donnie shouted sarcastically. Baxter was almost finished with the cannon.  
Donnie's crutch, which had been tossed to the side earlier, was lying just a few feet away. Hobbling over, Donnie picked it up and aimed it perfectly at Baxter. With a flick of Don's wrist, the crutch sailed over and connected with Baxter's head, rendering him unconscious.  
Once at the cannon, Donnie set to work re-wiring the machine. After crossing different wires, he turned to the two thugs and his three brothers fighting and whistled to get their attention. Everyone stopped mid-fight to look.  
"The photon cannon will self destruct in less than two minutes!" he warned with a satisfied smile as he crossed his arms, cockily, "Have a nice day." Fishface and Dogpound exchanged glares before they growled and headed for the door, only stopping to grab Baxter, who was still unconscious on the ground.  
"Donnie!" Before Donatello knew it, he was being smothered by his three brothers' hugs.  
"Guys," Donnie choked, "We'll have to reunite later. This place is seriously about to blow!" Mikey looked down at Donnie's crippled leg before crouching down in front of him.  
"Hop on, bro!" Mikey insisted. Donatello smiled as he climber into his younger brother's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. As the four turtles disappeared into the night, they only paused to watch the warehouse go up in flames.  
"Come on, guys," Raphael said, watching Donnie with a relieved smile, "Let's go home."

"What?!" Raphael asked, jumping back appalled.  
"You'll have to, Raph," Donnie insisted as he laid on a cot in his lab, "The break wasn't immediately splinted, so it began healing improperly. You need to re-break it before we splint it and put a cast on it." Raphael's eyes, along with Mikey and Leo's, widened in dread.  
"But-why ME?!" Raph whined, taking a step back, "I don't think I can do dat to ya, Don..."  
"You're the strongest, Raph," Donnie replied simply, "You're the only one who can re-break it cleanly." Leo looked between Don and Raph with dread.  
"Don, are you sure there's no other way?" Leonardo asked worriedly.  
"Leo, don't worry," Donnie insisted, "It'll be fine."  
Donnie managed to produce a mirror from somewhere and grabbed a spring-loaded needle from the nearby table.  
"What is that?" Raph asked nervously, watching with dread.  
"Just an anesthetic," Donnie replied, administering the shot directly above the break, "It'll numb my leg, but won't put me to sleep." Raphael rubbed his forehead, his eyes closed, groaning with dread.  
"Just relax, Raph," Donnie replied, "We'll do it together" Donnie looked at Leo and Mikey concerned. "You guys probably shouldn't watch," he warned.  
Leo, feeling very uneasy about the situation, led Mikey out into the living room, where the duo waited. After a while, Leo flinched as he heard a loud cracking sound, followed by a short yell of pain. Mikey looked up at Leo, his eyes full of worry for his genius brother.  
In another half hour, Raph came stumbling out, face pale.  
"That," he mumbled, "was seriously messed up." Leo and Mikey hurried into the lab to check on Donnie while Raph approached the kitchen trash can calmly tossed his cookies.  
Donnie was already standing up, trying out his new crutches.  
Leo flinched at the burn marks around Donnie's neck. They had managed to remove the shock collar with a pair of pliers, but the marks still stood out red against his green skin.  
"Hey, Bro," Mikey said happily, "How ya feeling?" Donnie smiled in return at his brothers.  
"It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be," he admitted with a chuckle, "You might want to check on Raph, though." Leo couldn't help but grin. His brother was back after three days of hell.  
"I'm glad you're okay, Don," Leo said awkwardly. Donnie rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Thanks to you guys," he admitted with a half smile just as Raph re-entered the lab.  
"Good to have ya back, Brainiac," Raph added, slapping Don on the back. Mikey looked between all three of his older brothers with a wide, goofy smile before pulling them into a bone-crushing hug.  
"We're all together again!" he shouted, "Group hug!"  
"Mikey, stop!"

The End!


End file.
